Wit'chling: Part One
by Ex-chan
Summary: um, it's AU, will be YAOI and/or YURI, OOC, and generally it was pretty neat to write. hope you'll like it. it will have all GW pilots + OZ main people.
1. Default Chapter Title

well, it's extazi/mad hatter again and i'm suddenly into the fairy-tale type thing. this whatchamacallit is AU, FANTASY, YAOI (eventually), OOC, and generally pretty fun to play w/! i had a great time writing this sucker and i hope you all like it! ^_^   
  
**********  
  
Long ago, in a country far away, there lived a king. This king had two wonderful children, a boy and girl. His daughter was every bit the princess she ought to be, with long, golden hair and lovely blue eyes. Her name was Relena and she was sixteen. His son was tall and strong, having long platinum blond hair and the most winter-blue eyes ones had ever seen. His name was Milliardo and he was nineteen.  
  
Now, this kingdom was very prosperous and had very few troubles, but the king was old. He wanted his heir to marry. As one knows, normally this isn't a problem, but Prince Milliardo was very stubborn and very much in love with a young noblewoman by the name of Lucretzia de Noin. Unfortunately, this young woman did not seem to feel the same way about the Prince. This proposed a slight difficulty.  
  
As it was, the king was also very clever and knew that if Lucretzia was not in love with his son, then she would have to be enchanted into it. For this task, he called Sally Po, the Wit'ch of the kingdom. This he would not normally have done, for he had never dealt with Wit'ches before and was somewhat nervous. Fortunately, Sally Po turned out to be a pleasant woman with grey streaked hair and peasant clothing.  
  
"What service do you require, your Highness?"  
  
King Peacecraft of Cinq drew his son forward, presenting him before the old woman.  
  
"My son is in love with a young woman whom does not love him in return. For this we plead your assistance."  
  
Sally's eyes sparked with silent mirth and she nodded. "I see... " She straightened to her full height. "To do this, I will require something of you, Prince."  
  
The prince looked startled, but he knelt before the old woman, head bowed. "What you wish will be yours, Madame," he said softly.  
  
The Wit'ch nodded, pleased. "Yes, child, you will certainly be able to fulfill a Wit'ch's desire." She paused and drew the Prince up, meeting and holding his eyes.  
  
"Across the mountains, at the peak of the highest one, which is called Libra, is the fortress of the Sorceress Une. Three years ago, she took an interest in my child, a beautiful and powerful Wit'chling that I named Treize, for he was born on the thirteenth day of the Wit'ch month. She stole him away from me and locked him in her fortress so that she might forever posess him and make him work his magic into reality for her. I fear that I shall never see him again and I want you to deliver him from her. In order to do this, I give you the services of my servant, the last of the Dragon clan. He is called Wufei and perhaps he will be able to help you."  
  
Gravely, the prince bowed. "I will do as you wish, Madame."  
  
***  
  
"Gather 'round everyone, gather 'round! I have here a wonder of nature! A real-live Phoenix-boy!"  
  
Milliardo Peacecraft glanced over at the hawker to see a young man no older than his sister or Wufei, sitting in a huge cage. Glancing at the afore mentioned Dragon, he approached, intrigued.  
  
"A Phoenix?"  
  
The hawker glanced over and smiled brightly. "Yessir. O'course, right now he's in his human form, but he'll change eventually."  
  
Milliardo frowned, eyeing the boy. The 'Phoenix' looked angry and terribly sad, feral cobalt-blue eyes fixing on the prince and demanding release.  
  
By Milliardo's side, the dark-eyed Chinese boy, Wufei, shook his head. "Humans don't understand. You can't put something like him into captivity and expect him to live long."  
  
The young prince sighed. "I know we don't, Wufei." He glanced up at the hawker and frowned. "Release him."  
  
The older man was startled into laughter. "You must be joking! There's no way I could let him go! This is a once-in-a-lifetime thing!"  
  
Milliardo's frown deepened. "Do not make me repeat myself. As your prince, I ordered you to do something and I insist that it be done."  
  
The hawker's eyes bugged and and he bowed. "The prince!" he whispered fearfully, hurrying to do as he was told.  
  
***  
  
"I owe you my freedom," came the low growl of the Phoenix, "What do you wish of me?" He glanced coolly over at Wufei, acknowledging him as his equal.   
  
Wufei looked pointedly at Milliardo as if to say 'let me handle this' and stepped forward. "We are traveling to Libra mountain. Are you familiar with the place."  
  
Eyes narrowing, the Phoenix nodded. "I am, but what would a Dragon and a mortal want there?"  
  
The Chinese Dragon bowed his head for a moment and then met the Phoenix's eyes. "A Wit'chling is held captive there."  
  
Eyes now widening in understanding, the Phoenix nodded. "Then I will join you in your quest. You may call me Heero."  
  
**********  
  
well, i think it was ok. what about you guys? tee-hee, should i write more? *fingers crossed, hoping someone, somewhere, liked it and wants her to write more*  
  
well, contact me at my email or icq me.  
  
ICQ#50594140  
  
ja!  



	2. Default Chapter Title

well, second part! gw doesn't belong to me, but i'm gonna' play w/them for a while. hope you all like it!  
  
**********  
  
"You really need to make up a name for yourself until we finish this journey."  
  
Prince Milliardo glanced over at Wufei and sighed. "You're right, I do. I just don't know what to call myself. Any suggestions?"  
  
"Zechs. Zechs Merquise."  
  
Both Milliardo and Wufei turned to look at the Phoenix, this being one of the only times he'd spoken. Heero nodded painfully. "It was the name of my clan's leader."  
  
The prince bowed his head, realizing how it must hurt Heero to speak of his people. He was honoured that the quiet Phoenix had given him the permission to call himself by that name. "I would be glad to, Heero. I thank you."  
  
Before the Phoenix could speak, he was interrupted by someone yelling. Sooner than Milliardo even knew what was happening, he was knocked to the ground by a young man in black.  
  
The boy scrambled to get up, but Wufei caught him by the end of a long, auburn braid and jerked him to the ground. He yelped and struggled away from the Chinese Dragon, making clanking noises, but Wufei held on and finally managed to quiet the obvious thief.  
  
"Who are you and why were you running from justice?" Wufei growled, his sense of honour demanding an answer.  
  
The auburn-haired boy grinned nervously. "I may run, I may hide, but I never lie. The name's Duo Maxwell, and I had to run 'caus I can't afford to buy my food. Happy, now?" They all glanced up when they heard the sound of curses. "Oh shit," Duo moaned, "I'm in for it."  
  
Mind working feverishly, Milliardo pushed the boy into an alley, behind a wall, telling him to stay there, and then settling. He didn't have long to wait.  
  
"Where is he?" a merchant gasped, brandishing a butcher's knife. Milliardo blinked. "You mean that dark-haired thief? Oh, I think he went into that house," he said innocently, pointing down the road. The merchant shook his hand, thanking him profusely, and ran off.  
  
Duo emerged, blinking and confused. "Why'd ya' help me?" Wufei raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Yes, why DID you help him? He's a thief, ZECHS," he said, emphasizing the name.  
  
The blond man shrugged. "We may need a thief where we're going. It's better to be safe than sorry." Heero and Wufei glanced at each other unsurely, but Duo glomped him. "Hey, if you'll let me outta' these chains, I'll go with you anywhere on the face of the earth!"  
  
And that is how they met The Thief.  
  
********** 


	3. Default Chapter Title

part three! this one is better than the second part no da. *sweatdrop* oh no! i've been reading too much FY fanfiction no da! *cries*   
  
(jade) yes you have, exztazi.  
(exztazi) oh, shut up no da. gah!!! *sighs* for those of you who don't know him, this is Jadeite from Sailor Moon no da. i call him jade. i guess he's also what you can call my muse. *facefaults* though he's more just a pain in the ass.  
(jade) *smugly* let's keep it that, shall we?  
(exztazi) *sigh* you've been w/lestat again, haven't you?  
(jade) so? he's good to me.  
(exztazi) he's more of a pain in the ass than you are! look what he did to poor armand!  
(jade) armand was asking for it, you know.  
(exztazi) *shakes head* whatever. *turns to audience* neways, this ficcie is AU, OOC, YAOI (eventually) and... um... fun? whatever, just read it, pls! (also doesn't belong to me, unfortunately)  
  
**********  
  
//Well, this isn't so terrible, I suppose. I'm on my way to the mountains, I have a Phoenix for a guide, a Dragon, and a very adept thief. It could definitely be worse.//  
  
They were nearly a week away from Zechs' city and passing through a forest on their way to Libra. Things had been quiet, only having to dispatch a few would-be muggers.  
  
Duo kept up a friendly chatter while they walked, turning out to be a pleasant person once his shackles had been removed, showing no inclination to rob them and run. He explained somewhat sheepishly that the only reason he stole was because he was too young to get a job.  
  
Heero, on the other hand, was quiet, barely paying attention to any of them. He chose to walk ahead of the others, keeping an eye on any possible threats.  
  
Suddenly Duo flew ahead of them, determined to keep ahead of the Phoenix for once, and yelped, coming to a dead stop. "Ano, guys? I think we have a problem!" The others ran forward, fearing the worst, and were shocked by what seemed to be a wounded knight on the ground, a lion sitting tamely by him.  
  
The knight had polished silver and green armor, modeled after a cat. His helmet was gone and he was breathing shallowly, eyes clenched shut. He had dark brown hair that fell over his face to cover one eye and was long and thin, despite the bulky armor.  
  
Duo ran forward, ignoring the lion, and pulled the knight's head into his lap. "Hey, are you ok? Where does it hurt? Who are you?" The other man's eyes opened and they all jumped at the intensity in the forest-green eyes.  
  
"I have to return. I... " his voice was strangled and he winced. "I think I just had the wind knocked out of me. I wasn't dropped from very high, I believe. Just a dozen or so feet." He sat gingerly up, laying a hand on the lion to steady himself. "I thank you. My name is Trowa Barton, Knight of the Lion Court." He glanced first at Duo, then at the others. "And to who do I owe my thanks?"  
  
The thief grinned. "I'm Duo Maxwell, thief extraordinaire. This," he gestured to Heero and Wufei, "is Heero, our fine, feathered Phoenix, and Wufei, our fire-breather."  
Then he gestured to Zechs. "And this is Zechs Merquise. We're going to Libra Mountain to rescue someone."  
  
Trowa's eyes widened minutely. "How coincidental. I just came from Libra. Well, to be truthful, I was dropped here by the sorceress' pet eagle. And I'll have you know, that is a gigantic bird!" He seemed thoughtful for a moment and then stood up, dusting himself off. "Perhaps we could all travel together? I have yet to complete my task."  
  
Zechs smiled and nodded. "I think we could use an addition to our party. Besides, I think I heard somewhere that there's power in numbers... ?"  
  
And that is how they met The Knight.  
  
**********  
  
write to me!  
talk to me!  
ICQ#50594140 


	4. Default Chapter Title

well, wow... the fourth part already. *squeaks happily* i feel great!  
  
(jade) i see that.  
(exztazi) *hugs jade enthusiastically* i'm so happy, jade! i have the fourth part! *does happy dance, dragging jade into it whether he likes it or not.*  
(jade) *sits down dizzily* oh dear, i can't see now...   
(exztazi) ano, sorry jade. *sweatdrop* er... how are you and lestat?  
(jade) *sigh* i'll tell you later. i don't feel like saying it in front of all these people.  
(exztazi) ooooooh, that bad, huh? *turns to audience* GW doesn't belong to me, though i wish to goodness it did! this is AU, SHOUNEN AI (well, close enough to yaoi for now), and OOC. enjoy! *wavewave*  
  
**********  
  
"Hey, you hear that?"  
  
Trowa Barton stepped toward a tree, listening for... "There it is again!" Duo said excitedly.  
  
The knight threw a mock glare in the braided thief's direction, eyes rolling. He and Duo had become quite close in the few days they had known each other and Zechs was betting they'd be lovers before the journey was over.  
  
A giggle from the branches of the tree startled them all into glancing over again. "Oh, for heaven's sake," Zechs called, "whoever you are, do come down!" The giggle came again and tree branches rustled slightly. "Make me!" came a sweet, sing-song voice, echoing like chimes.  
  
Heero and Wufei changed into their real forms and Heero took to the air, coming at the tree and plucking a small form from the branches. He dropped it at Wufei's feet and landed on the Dragon's back, peering down at the tiny creature. It shrieked when it saw them and scrambled back into Duo.  
  
Zechs glanced at the creature that had given them so much trouble and gasped. It was a boy! A very pretty boy with long golden blond hair that cascaded in shining waves down his back and beautiful aqua eyes. He wore a long, sheer tunic of pale blue that belted at the hips, but nothing more. It came barely past his thighs. Zechs' eyes traveled lower to long, shapely, pale legs, hairless as a child's. Gaze traveling up again, he saw a curved waist and hips, narrow chest and lovely bare arms. But... the boy had pointed ears! And wings! ...two sets, actually. Almost like those of a dragonfly's, iridescent and shimmering blue and violet and green and pink with their movement.  
  
His attention was pulled away when Wufei gasped. "Put iron on that thing! Now! It's one of the Fae!"  
  
Duo hastened to do as Wufei had commanded him, finding the shackles he'd been locked in and clasping them around the child's wrists and ankles. The tiny blond gasped and screamed, trying to pull the offending things off. Tears welled in his eyes and he began to sob piteously, burying his face in his hands.   
  
Heero returned to human form and pulled the Fae to his feet, looking him over. He grunted, satisfied. "He'll be useful. Since we've bound him, he must serve us."  
  
The Fae-childe shook his head. "Oh no, please! I can't!" He grabbed Duo's hands and pressed his cheek to them. "Please, let me go, oh Master Thief! I will give you riches beyond your wildest dreams!" Duo bit his lip but said nothing.  
  
When Duo failed to answer, he flitted to Heero. "Phoenix, release me and I will return you to your people! No longer will you be an outcast!" The Phoenix remained silent.  
  
Beginning to cry now, the Fae flew to Trowa. "Knight, please! I will make you the strongest and most undefeatable man in the world!" Trowa closed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
Next was Wufei. "Fire-Breather, I will return your clan to you! I will give you back that which you lost! Think of your Meiran!" Wufei frowned and brushed him away.  
  
Frantic, the tiny Fae-childe fell to his knees in front of Zechs, weeping, and clutched at his clothing. "Prince of Humans, I will make you a king above all kings!" When Zechs failed to answer, the Fae nearly fainted. Voice naught but a whisper, the childe stood and pressed up against him, full lips a breath away from Zechs' own. "I will sing for you in your court. I will entertain your nobles. I will serve you in your bed. I will be your servant for the rest of your life if only you release me from these chains!" he finished in a sob.  
  
Zechs lightly pushed the childe away--not an easy task, seeing as the Fae had aroused him beyond belief--and studied him. "Swear that you will serve me until I die and that afterwards you will hold no hostility to anyone in my country."  
  
The boy nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, Master, I could hold hostility to no one! I will swear it! I do swear it! Please Master, take these off!"  
  
Wufei hmph'd and Heero nodded, pleased. With their approval, Zechs released the childe.  
  
He immediately took to the air, stretching and then landing lightly on Wufei's back, settling around the Dragon's neck, who snorted and smiled faintly. "Stupid creature."  
  
Heero raised his chin, speaking softly but with authority. "We would have your name, Faery."  
  
The blond trailed small fingers down one of Wufei's scales. Shyly almost, he scratched above one of the eyes. "You may call me Quatre. We never give our real names to anyone save the ones we trust most." Duo smiled. "Quatre's a pretty name," he said cheerfully. The blond giggled and nodded. "I thought so too."  
  
He leaped off Wufei's back and landed in Zechs' arms. "So, where do we go from here, Master?" The taller man rolled his eyes and set the boy on the ground. "To Libra Mountain. The Fortress of Sorceress Une. We are to rescue a Wit'chling from there."  
  
Quatre's eyes widened. "A Wit'chling? From Libra Mountain? But... you are mortals and no mortal can possibly defeat Une in battle!"  
  
Trowa frowned unhappily and Duo almost nervously wrapped an arm about his waist. "Then how may we?" the knight spoke softly.  
  
The small blond looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled. "I have it! Not far from here there is an herb that is so potent it can kill even she if slipped into her wine!"  
  
Zechs smiled, his day already looking brighter. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find that herb!"  
  
And that is how they me The Faery.  
  
**********  
  
write me!  
talk to me!  
ICQ#50594140  
  
ja~aaaaaaa!!!  
  



End file.
